rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Torchwick/Affiliation
Affiliation White Fang Roman is confirmed to be working with the group in Black and White, having the authority to order them around, though he does not show much enthusiasm for the relationship. He repeatedly insults and discriminates against the members based on their Faunus heritage. However, since then, he appears to have taken a less hardline attitude towards them, stating that he believes their motives are justified in a meeting with them where he unveils the stolen Atlesian Paladin-290. The relationship with the group is revealed to have been forced onto him by Cinder Fall and her associates against his protests. Relationships Junior Xiong Not much is known about Junior's relationship with Roman, except that they are business partners in some way. This is demonstrated by Roman's appearance in the "Yellow" Trailer, discussing an unknown subject with Junior and that the henchmen Junior employs also appear to be under Roman's command. It is confirmed in Painting the Town... that Torchwick was hiring Junior's men for a job. Cinder Fall Cinder is one of Roman's associates, assisting him in the escape stage of a failed robbery and assaulting Ruby Rose and Glynda Goodwitch. Cinder clearly has some advantage or control over Roman, as he complains about her forcing him to work with White Fang. She coldly responds that he must continue to do so, making a pointed comment about his best interests lying in "cooperation" with her plans, punctuating this with the clear threat of igniting a fireball in her hand. Also, when Roman was telling Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai what he would do to them if it was up to him, Cinder came in and asked what he would do. Roman instantly became uneasy and responded nervously, "Not kill them" further exemplifying his uneasiness around Cinder. Ruby Rose Ruby is one of Roman's enemies; he continuously calls her "Red". She first met him in the shop From Dust Till Dawn, which he happened to be robbing at the time. She prevents him from robbing it, and chases after him, until he escapes with Cinder in a Bullhead. The two meet again in Black and White, where Roman instantly remembers her. He then successfully lands a shot on Ruby due to her being distracted. Roman also clearly demonstrates some dislike for Ruby because she foiled his robbery a few months back. Blake Belladonna Due to Roman's discriminatory remarks towards various White Fang members, Blake shows a particular hostility towards him to the point that she rushes in and puts her blade to his throat. Roman shows agitation with her arrival and begins taunting her after he gets the upper hand. Emerald Sustrai He is associated with Emerald in his connection with Cinder Fall, though he clearly looks down on her, referring to her and Mercury as "the kids". Mercury Black He is associated with Mercury in his connection with Cinder Fall, though he clearly looks down on him, referring to him and Emerald as "the kids". Neopolitan Torchwick and Neo appear to have a good working relationship, as she comes to his aid after he loses the battle against Team RWBY. It's unknown what sort of personal social dynamic they possess, as they haven't been shown speaking to each other. Weiss Schnee Although having interacted only through battle, Roman addressed her as Ice Queen, possibly due to her use of ice during their fight, much to her dissatisfaction. It is unknown if he is aware of her status as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, or that she is of the Weiss family. Perry Although it is unclear what type of relationship they have, it is clear Roman knows his name well enough and more than other members of the White Fang. Category:Affiliation pages